


Четвертое июля

by TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Не делайте сюрпризов, если не готовы к последствиям





	Четвертое июля

\- Нет, - сказала Наташа, но как-то без огонька и должной твердости, а потому Сэм настоял. Это было ужасной, ужасной ошибкой, хотя в этом он бы не признался никогда и никому, а Наташа так и вовсе была бы последней в таком списке. 

Именно упрямство и ненадлежащее знание привычек Стивена Гранта Роджерса привело к тому, что теперь они втроем (еще и Тора прихватили!) стояли в темной гостиной Капитана Америки и, затаив дыхание, ждали, пока тот вернется с вечерней пробежки. Шторы, на их счастье, были плотными и не пропускали с улицы ни единого проблеска рано зажегшихся уличных фонарей. Торт стоял на журнальном столике, Тор сел на диван, а Наташа с Сэмом заняли позицию посреди гостиной, готовясь закричать «Сюрприз!» и зажечь свечи, как это было принято в веселом двадцать первом веке. В сороковых, наверное, и таких крохотных свечек-то не было, не говоря уже об огромных размеров тортах, способных вместить их аж девяносто семь штук.

\- Плохая идея, - шепотом сказала Наташа, сохраняя тем не менее полную неподвижность. – Может, он вообще не вернется сегодня – посмотрит салют, заглянет в несколько баров. 

\- Стив? – так же тихо возразил Сэм. – Мы об одном и том же Стиве говорим? 

Наташа лишь фыркнула, и снова воцарилась тишина. 

\- Меня беспокоит, что мы не нашли Барнса, - снова заговорила Наташа через минуту. 

\- Он бы сдал нас Стиву и испортил бы весь сюрприз, - с неприязнью ответил Сэм. – Друзья навек, все дела. Чертов отморозок. 

\- Ты ревнуешь, - ровно заметила Наташа, но по голосу слышно было, что она улыбается. – Он его лучший друг, а не ты. 

\- Да я…

\- Тихо, - пророкотал Тор, который умудрялся рокотать даже шепотом. – Друг Стивен…

Наташа с Сэмом замолчали и услышали, как о дверь что-то глухо ударилось, потом зазвенели ключи, и в коридор квартиры упала полоска света с лестничной площадки. Все, затаившиеся в комнате, приготовились.

\- Подожди, - странным голосом выговорил Стив. Кажется, он задыхался. – Господи, - почти простонал он, - дверь…

Послышался щелчок закрываемой двери и снова тяжелое дыхание Стива. 

Сэм уже шевельнулся, чтобы выяснить, не ранен ли Кэп, но Наташа крепко сжала его запястье и наступила на ногу, что на ее личном тайноязе означало: дернешься – убью. 

Из коридора послышался длинный стон и тихий шепот, какие-то причмокивания и звон пряжки расстегиваемого ремня. Сэм почувствовал, как внутри у него все сжимается: Стив пришел, но не один, и их «сюрприз» - действительно очень, очень плохая идея. Потревожить, а то и спугнуть того, кто не был на свидании не только в этом веке, а, может, и вообще никогда? Да Сэм скорее дал бы отрезать себе что-нибудь не слишком ценное! Хватка Наташиной ладони стала железной, Тор почти не дышал, лишь тихо сползал по дивану, чтобы его голова и плечи не были видны от двери – гостиная была проходной. И да, в спальню было не попасть другим путем. Разве что через окно, но, судя по тяжелому дыханию и коротким, отчаянным стонам, Стиву сейчас было не до столь экзотических способов проникновения в собственное жилище. 

\- Влипли, - одними губами произнесла Наташа, почти касаясь уха Сэма. Тор тем временем бесшумно съехал на пол, проявляя не свойственную ему тактичность. – Садимся, - приказала Наташа и потянула Сэма вниз. Оставалось надеяться, что в комнате достаточно темно, а Стив достаточно увлечен своей дамой, чтобы не заметить незваных гостей и дать им возможность по-тихому выбраться отсюда и сгореть со стыда. Ну, Сэм был готов сгореть, за Наташу и Тора он говорить не мог. И не хотел. Не сейчас, когда из коридора доносятся звуки быстрых, крепких поцелуев и шорох одежды. 

\- О, Боже, да… еще так сделай. Господи, - Стив стонал, а в голосе его было столько жадной нежности и жажды, что Сэм бы покраснел, если бы ему позволял цвет кожи. Или побледнел. Или вообще провалился бы сквозь землю. Последний вариант нравился ему больше первых двух. Однозначно – провалиться было отличной идеей. Куда лучшей, чем прийти сюда сегодня, чтобы, сидя на полу, наблюдать за интимной жизнью Капитана Америки из, так сказать, первого ряда. 

\- Хочу тебя, - отчетливо прошептал Стив между стонами. – Если бы ты… о, Боже. Где ты науч… я больше никогда не смогу смотреть на твои губы и не… 

Видимо, дама свое дело знала, потому что догадаться о том, что она сейчас вытворяет с членом доблестного Капитана, не составляло труда – слишком уж громко он выражал радость от того, что эта крошка творила своим ртом. Наташа с удобством расположилась на полу и привалилась к плечу Сэма. Не было похоже, что ее волновало происходящее. Ну, или она это хорошо скрывала. 

Тем временем из коридора послышались звуки борьбы, и кто-то кого-то неслабо приложил о перегородку. Сэм успел подумать, что Кэп мог бы оставаться джентльменом даже в такой пикантной ситуации и не проламывать дамой стену, когда из коридора послышался хриплый голос, и принадлежал он не Стиву:

\- Готов сосать тебе всю ночь, Стиви. Всегда этого хотел.

\- Бак… - остальную часть фразы заглушил стон Стива и три едва слышных «Бак?!» из гостиной. Сэму стало дурно. Нет, он был очень, очень толерантен, и… но блядский ебанный пиздец, сейчас он был рад, что не он «лучший друг» Кэпа. В голове не укладывалось. Голова вообще отказывалась думать. Совсем. Наташа рядом тихо фыркнула, а Тор, казалось, устроился удобнее и никуда не собирался. Сэму от новых (или старых?) привычек Кэпа стало плохо. Иисусе, он же все детство читал комиксы про Капитана Америку и его друга Баки! Обо что удариться головой, чтобы не слышать стонов из прихожей, где сержант Барнс отсасывает Капитану Роджерсу? Ой, да ради всего святого, он что, тут самый ханжа? Наташа вон тихо размотала наушники и, переведя телефон в режим без подсветки, включила плеер. У двух суперсолдат с суперслухом в коридоре все равно были сейчас дела поважнее, чем улавливать звуки музыки. 

\- Бак, - тихо, почти страдальчески выдохнул Стив. – Пожалуйста. 

\- Пожалуйста – что? – почти промурлыкал чертов Барнс. Сэм готов был его убить. Ну, или попытаться. С безопасного расстояния, конечно. 

\- Хочу… хочу, чтобы ты – меня.

Сэм мысленно застонал. Вот без информации о том, кто – кого, он бы точно обошелся, вот прям обошелся совсем, всегда. Только бы не слышать этого хриплого голоса с просящими интонациями. Не у Стива Роджерса, которого Сэм с детства считал воплощением правильности и мужества. 

\- Стиви, - голос Барнса было не узнать. Сэм предпочел бы не слышать ничего из происходившего в коридоре, а ради того, чтобы забыть такие интонации у этого отморозка, он готов был до конца своих дней не прикасаться к алкоголю. Вообще. Никогда. И вообще на дни рождения у него теперь аллергия. Стойкая такая. Девятидюймовая аллергия, больно упирающаяся в молнию джинсов. Черт бы побрал Барнса с Роджерсом и Сэмово доброе сердце, подсказавшее сделать другу сюрприз. Сделал. Больше самому себе. И как теперь Кэпу в глаза смотреть, а? 

\- Я… я так тебя, - задыхаясь, произнес – кто? Барнс? Роджерс? Какая уже, к чертовой бабушке, разница? Они оба, похоже. Того. Друг друга. Господи, как перестать думать и – главное – представлять себе все это? 

\- И я – тебя, - ответил второй. Сэма замутило. Не от того, что это – предположительно – говорил Барнс Стиву, а от того, как он это говорил. Нежно. Сэм был готов поклясться, что у чертова киборга вместо сердца какой-нибудь высокоточный механизм, а вот поди ж ты. Господи, как выбраться отсюда, напиться и навсегда забыть все эти стоны и влажные звуки поцелуев? Обнулиться, что ли? 

Из коридора послышались сдавленные чертыхания, и, похоже, кто-то отшвырнул в угол тяжеленные ботинки. Потом, звякнув, упал на пол ремень (Сэм старался не думать о том, что, скорее всего, упал он вместе со штанами), стоны стали совсем уж неприличными и сопровождались влажными, пошлыми звуками, от которых у Сэма жарко пульсировало в паху. Черт бы побрал этих двух суперсолдат с их суперглотками, издающими такие звуки. И – что вероятно – принимающими так глубоко, что… Дальше у Сэма кончились слова. Даже произносимые мысленно, потому что Стив вдруг сказал:

\- Идем. Хочу тебя. Не здесь. 

Они шли сюда! В гостиную, и единственное, что им могло помешать встретить своих незваных гостей без штанов и со вставшими членами наперевес, – увлеченность друг другом. Господи, пожалуйста, Сэм будет хорошим! Он надерет зад всем плохим парням, будет молиться каждый вечер, но пусть Стив идет со своим «Баки» в спальню, займется там грязным, разнузданным, громким сексом и позволит им троим исчезнуть незамеченными! 

Стив и Барнс будто исполняли причудливый танец: касались друг друга, не разрывая поцелуя, менялись местами – то один делал шаг вперед спиной, то другой. Как они умудрялись не натыкаться на мебель в почти полной темноте – оставалось загадкой. Наверное, у чертовой сыворотки было гораздо больше бонусов, чем принято считать. Иначе как, не открывая глаз и не отрывая губ от чертова Барнса, Стив умудрился впечатать его в стену четко между высоким стеллажом с книгами и приоткрытой дверью в спальню? 

Нет, Сэм не хотел видеть, как его друг – не лучший, Боже упаси, если Роджерс делает такое с лучшими друзьями, то Сэм согласен на вторые роли! – опускается на колени перед другим парнем, перед Барнсом! И стягивает его и без того расстегнутые штаны до щиколоток. Сэм закрыл глаза. Он не чертов извращенец, понятно? Он не станет смотреть, как Стивен Роджерс, кумир его детства, отсасывает своему закадычному другу Баки Барнсу у двери в спальню, явно не собираясь на этом останавливаться! Нет, он не будет смотреть. Разве что одним глазом и только для того, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда можно будет вырваться из этого гейского рая на двоих и пойти напиться в ближайшем баре. Надраться вдрызг и снять какую-то милую куколку с не очень строгими принципами. Хотя уж чьи принципы строже, чем у Роджерса? И что? Вон с каким удовольствием он встает на колени. Господи, это что, Барнс? Баки всех-убью-один-останусь Барнс? Это он с такой грубоватой нежностью выдыхает: «Мелкий, еще, о, Боже, да, Стиви»? Черт, залейте Сэму уши воском! 

Барнс вдруг замер на полувздохе, хищно повел носом из стороны в сторону и – Сэм мог поклясться – посмотрел прямо на него. Да, Сэм трусливо пытался казаться как можно меньше и незаметнее за диваном. Но ради всего святого! Вы пробовали когда-нибудь спрятаться посреди комнаты, пусть и темной, от кого-то настолько жуткого, как Зимний Солдат? Нет? Не пробуйте – Сэм вам с уверенностью скажет, что это идея еще хуже той, что с тортом и поздравлениями. Барнс резко дернул Роджерса вверх, рискуя остаться без хм… очень важной, по мнению Сэма, части тела, поцеловал его и скомандовал: 

\- В спальню. 

После чего еще несколько секунд прислушивался, поглаживая целующего его в шею Стива по спине, а потом подтолкнул его в нужном направлении и захлопнул дверь. 

Вскоре послышался надсадный скрип пружин, принявших на себя немалый вес двух тел, и сладострастный, громкий полустон-полукрик человека, который должен сочетать в себе все лучшее, присущее американцам. Возможно, это означает и способность заниматься сексом с лучшим другом при случайных свидетелях в том числе – кто знает? Уж точно не Сэм. 

\- Идем, - едва слышно прошептала Наташа и бесшумно поднялась на ноги. Тор тоже разложился, как выкидной нож, и начал пробираться к выходу. Удивительно, но такое крупное существо, как бог Асгарда, оказывается, может вообще не шуметь, если чует опасность. Тор добрался до двери первым, а Сэм – последним. И вовсе не оттого, что хотел как можно дольше насладиться звуками блаженства, доносившимися из спальни – нет! Его просто немного не держали ноги. Совсем чуть-чуть, ясно? И дело вовсе не в том, что член стоял колом, а в том… Черт его знает в чем, лучше об этом вообще не думать. 

Дверь закрылась с оглушительным звуком, напоминающим выстрел. В пустом гулком подъезде он показался Сэму особенно зловещим, и он бросился вниз по лестнице, как нашкодивший мальчишка, позвонивший в чужую дверь шутки ради. 

Отдышался он только на улице, жадно вдыхая вечерний воздух и с облегчением понимая: пронесло. Если наутро Стив и поймет, что торт не мог появиться в его гостиной просто так, то возникшая неловкость и близко не будет такой парализующе ужасной, какой могла бы стать сегодня. Нет уж. Он соврет, что заходил вечером, оставил торт и сразу ушел. Вот. Да, он так и сделает. 

\- Я должен срочно навестить возлюбленную Джейн, - хрипло произнес Тор, чье лицо цветом напоминало его шикарный плащ, которым он стыдливо прикрывал пах. – До встречи, друзья! 

Не успел Сэм и слова выговорить, как чертово божество крутануло своим молотом, и было таково. Наташа осталась рядом, и Сэм уже хотел категорично расставить все точки над i, сказав, что никогда, НИКОГДА не будет это обсуждать, как она прижалась к нему туго обтянутым джинсой бедром и спросила:

\- К тебе или ко мне? 

Сэм подумал, что идея поздравить Стива с днем рождения была плохой, конечно. Но не ужасной. 

Уже нет.


End file.
